Detention to Remember
by passion and love
Summary: What Hermione wants, she gets, and what she wants is the potions master.
1. Chapter 1

**A Detention to Remember**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot!

-- -- -- --

"Miss Granger" said Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, in his deep, sensual voice, "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Um…making a potion," Hermione said tentatively trying to avoid the potion master's intense gaze.

"Yes I can see that, but I can also see that this is not you're cauldron," In a voice that barley hid his annoyance for the Gryffindor know-it-all. She was once again trying to aid Neville Longbottem with his potions assignment for the day. This of course happened every day but today Snape was feeling especially irritated at her inability to control her know-it-all tendencies. "I think a detention will serve to remind you who the potions master is in this class"

"But sir, I was just trying to help…" said Hermione in a disbelieving voice.

"Be that as it may," interrupted Snape, "This boy needs to learn how to brew these potions properly, with out your assistance," As he finished with an icy glare at Neville which caused the boy to shudder with fear.

"Yes sir," Hermione said with her eyes cast down.

"Good, then report to my office at eight o'clock this evening," Snape said to his brightest 6th year student who could also be the most thick headed of them all.

"Yes sir," replied Hermione, finally meeting her Professor's eyes.

"Very well, and oh, before I forget," said Snape with an evil glace in her direction, "20 points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all". And with that he walked back to his desk to finish grading the papers he was currently scrutinizing.

Hermione however, who had finished her potion already 10 min ago, continued to watch her teacher as he continued to grade the papers in front of him. He wasn't what most people would call handsome but there was something about him that made him attractive. He was tall and one could guess that he was well built by the way his robes tightened around his arms when he bent them to reach for something or stir one the potions. He had long slender fingers which were graceful as he handled ingredient and potions. But the most attractive feature of all was his eyes. They were dark and endless like a cloudy night with the occasional twinkle of a distant star and they seemed to stretch on for eternity. One could lose themselves in those eyes if they weren't careful.

Snape could feel someone watching him while he worked. Years of being a double agent will do that to you. He looked up to find Hermione watching him with an intensity which sent a chill down his spine. Women didn't usually look at him the way she was now, it was alluring and inviting, seductive and sweet, and it turned him on to be quite frank. He could feel the beginning of arousal between his legs and shifted on his stool to become more comfortable.

Hermione, who had been watching him intently, noticed the shift and smirked to herself. He finally disengaged her gaze and went back to work as if nothing had happened. Hermione knew better. _"Tonight's detention is going to be VERY interesting," _she thought to herself.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron arrived at the Great Hall for dinner at 6:30. They sat down at the Gryffindor table next to their fellow class mates and started to eat. The time passed by quickly and before she knew it, it was 7:45.

"Well I guess I better leave, don't want to give him another excuse to assign more detention," said Hermione.

"Yeah I guess your right," replied Harry.

"Don't be too late 'Mione," said Ron with a sympathetic look.

"I'll try not to, but with him you never know," said Hermione warily. "Anyway, don't wait up!" And with that she got up and left for the dungeons.

--

A/N:

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I have more written but I'm still in the process of writing out the rest of the scene. Should be up soon!! Remember reviews love


	2. Chapter 2

I know it's been a long wait, but I hope this bit of smut helps heal the wound!!

Enjoy!!

--

Hermione arrived at the dungeons at exactly 7:59 and knocked on the ominous door. Her heart was racing slightly as she heard that fatal word, "Enter". She did as she was bid and opened the door to walk in. She came in and turned around to shut the door behind her. When she turned back around it was to see Snape glaring at her with a lazy sneer on his lips. "Well are you going to just stand there all night," asked Snape who had a look of bitter amusement on his face. Hermione walked forward silently until she was standing in front of his desk. Snape stood up and walked around to the other side of the desk to address her. "Tonight you will be brewing potions for Madame Pomfrey. She is running low on headache cures as well as pepper-up potion. You will be brewing the pepper-up potion while I brew the head ache cure, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," replied Hermione.

"Very well then, let's get started." Snape walked to the brewing stations a few feet away and choose the one on the left. Hermione, dutifully, took her poison on his right. She checked her ingredients list and went to the store room to start gathering those items she would need to brew the potion. Snape watch her as she walked away with smile playing on his lips. "_She is a beautiful witch,_" he thought to himself, then when he realized what he was thinking shook his head and glared at the retreating, toned rear end of Miss Hermione Granger. Having already acquired the necessary ingredients for his potion he set to work on preparing it. Hermione returned two minutes later, arms full of the supplies she would need for the night. She set them down at her cauldron and also started her work.

After about an hour of working in silence Snape stepped back to observe the work of his pupil. She was bent over her cauldron, hair falling to the side of her face, slight perspiration on her forehead, and her shirt sleeves rolled up. He licked his lips in appreciation for the sight before him.

Hermione felt his gaze on her and decided to play along. She stood up straight and rolled her shoulders back causing the buttons on her blouse to strain and show a little bit of cleavage. She noticed how his eyes were drawn to her breasts and decided it was ok to continue. Both of their potions required a waiting time of an hour and a half to stew, so she had plenty of time to work her own bit of magic. She brought her arms above her head to stretch, exposing her flat, toned midriff in the process. His eyes were glued to her body. She took in all of this and decided to make her move. She straightened out and turned to him with lusty eyes.

"Severus," she said softly. Snape jumped at hearing his given name and moved his eyes back up to study her face. What he saw sent a chill down his spine. The heat of the fire was causing her skin to glow and her cheeks to flush. She was a beautiful sight. She closed the distance between the two of them and put her arms around his shoulders. Severus' arms moved to circle her slim waist as they each stared into the others' eyes. Severus leaned down and brushed his lips across hers and heard her intake of breath from the simple action. He moved his mouth to the shell of her ear and whispered.

"Are you sure this is what you want Hermione," and to punctuate his remark he nibbled on her earlobe eliciting a breathy moan from her lips. "Are you sure you can handle this," he asked again and this time he pulled her tight to his body so she could feel his arousal pushing against her hip. She moaned louder this time and grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers and into a fierce kiss as her answer. This time they each groaned as the kiss deepened. Severus' tongue sought entrance into her mouth which she willingly gave. Their tongues slid against each other until Severus' dominated and started to explore both mouth and body. His hands slid down to her firm bum and squeezed it zealously while Hermione's hands wound themselves into his soft, non-greasy hair. He brought one his hands up to her incredibly soft hair and wound his fingers in it. He pulled her head back slightly, breaking the kiss, he moved his lips down to her jaw line and then up to her earlobe. He nibbled on her earlobe and the shell of her ear then whispered,

"Strip," that one word sent a surge of passion to her core. She took a step back and looked him in the eye as she trailed her hands along the curves of her body then back up to the straining buttons of her blouse. She unbuttoned each buttoned slowly, revealing a little more skin each time. When she unbuttoned the last one Severus stepped closer and ran his hands up her chest and over her shoulders to push off the blouse revealing her toned torso and bra-clad breasts. She turned and unclasped the bra and let it fall to the ground. She reached around and also unzipped her pleated skirt and let that fall to the ground displaying her perfect bum. Severus noted with satisfaction that she wore no underwear. He reached over and turned her around slowly to savor the vision in front of him. Here was his goddess, no one more beautiful in his eyes, and she was all his. Hermione blushed at his lingering gaze and looked away. Severus reached and gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes as he said, "You are the most beautiful, know-it-all, bossy, attractive, confident witch I have ever met" with a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione's blush deepened further but she did no disengage his stare.

"I think it's your turn now," replied Hermione.

"So it is," said Severus with a smile on his face. He stepped back and took his wand out. With a flick of his wrist he was as naked as she was. He smirked and allowed her a turn to look at him.

"You cheated," said Hermione with a pout on her lips.

"So I did, this surprises you," he asked, now with a genuine smile gracing his face.

"No, but I can't say I'm disappointed" she said with a sexy look on her face as she admired all of his… features. She reached out and ran her small hands over his chest and up to his face. Severus stepped closer and brushed a strand of hair out of her face and ran his thumb across her bottom lip. He leaned down and captured her mouth with his as he pulled their naked bodies flush to one another's. Hermione could feel his prominent erection digging into her stomach. She reached down to stoke his excited member which caused Severus to moan into the kiss they were sharing. His hands found her breast and started to massage them gently. His thumb brushed against her nipple and then he gently tugged it causing her to moan in pleasure. He lowered his head down, level to her breast, and started planting soft kisses along on her breast then attached his lips to her nipple, his tongue swiping her nipple while his other hand reached down and started to stroke her clit.

"Oh Gods," she moaned, "Don't stop!" Severus switched breast and gave the same attention to the other nipple all the while rubbing her sensitive nub. He removed his lips from her breast which caused a whimper from the young witch beneath him. He lifted her up bridle style and carried her towards a door in the corner of the room that she had not noticed before. He tapped it open with his foot and carried her inside a small room.

There was a fire in the hearth burning low, with two chair placed before it, which was keeping the room warm. The room was decorated in various shades of green with silver accents and against the furthest wall was a king sized bed done in the same colors as the room. Severus advanced towards the bed and placed her on it gently.

TBC

--

Soooo, what did you think...?

I know, I know, too short, but i promis there is more to come!!

After all...

evil smirk


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy the final installment to this story.

R&R

* * *

Severus stepped back to admire the sight before him. She was a vision; ample bosom, luscious body slightly glistening with sweat, chocolate eyes darkened with lust. Hermione was also appreciating the sight before her; long, pale torso, muscular arms, strong legs, and of course, his delectable erection. Hermione sat up and leaned forward until the tip of his erection was right in front of her. She stuck her tongue out and experimentally licked up his hard length. Severus's eyes closed and a quiet moan escaped his lips. Taking this as encouragement, she dipped her head lower and took more of him into his mouth. She started by lightly suckling on the head, which had started to drip with precum, then took more of the shaft into her mouth. Applying light suction, she slowly slid her mouth back up his length, while running her tongue along the underside of the shaft.

Severus had to fight not to thrust himself into the moist heat of her mouth. He settled for curling his fingers into her hair while she repeated the previous actions. Hermione brought her hands up and used one to caress the part of his shaft that her mouth could not reach. She used the other hand to lightly fondle his ball sack. Severus could not contain the loud moan that ripped through him as a result of her ministrations. All too soon Severus felt the beginning of his orgasm start to build. He gently pulled on her hair and Hermione eased off. Her questioning eyes were answered with a pair of lust darkened ones.

"Lay down," Severus said in a deep, powerful, commanding voice. She obeyed and lay herself down on the large bed. He positioned himself above her and claimed her mouth in a consuming kiss. Hermione made a sound of appreciation as Severus devoured her mouth. One of his long fingers traced its way down her side and between her glistening folds. That was all the evidence he needed to reposition himself so his member was between her legs, the head just rubbing against her slit.

"Please Severus," pleaded Hermione while thrusting her hips towards the erection resting at her apex.

"Tell me exactly what you want," Severus peered into her ear.

"Please, I want your cock in my pussy. Please fuck me," said Hermione wantonly. That did it for Severus as he promptly groaned and shoved his cock into her waiting heat. A loud moan escaped them both as Severus rested for a moment fully sheathed in her wet, warm cunt. Severus drew back out almost all of the way and then slammed fully back into her. Hermione let out a strangled cry as Severus kept up his hard, steady pace. He leaned his head down and caught her mouth in a blazing kiss which she eagerly returned. Severus pulled back from the kiss and pulled her up with him. He resettled them so that he was now laying on his back while she straddled his hips. Taking control, Hermione began grind and circling her hips hard against his. Severus squeezed his eyes shut from the pleasure he was feeling. His eyes opened again when she began to move up and down on his cock. The movement caused her pert breasts to jiggle, which caused him to moan even louder.

"That right," growled Severus "ride me." Hermione obliged and began moving more quickly. This was nothing like she had ever felt before. She had had sex before but none of her previous attempts had been this pleasurable. The potion master's cock filled her up like no one had before. Hermione began to move faster and harder on his cock which caused Severus to practically growl. He moved his hands so he was now gripping her hips, surely leaving finger shaped bruises. He began to slam her harder against him causing his cock to become buried deeper in her tight heat.

Hermione could feel the beginning of her orgasm starting. She rode him faster and harder as she felt herself slipping over the edge. Suddenly her orgasm took over and she screamed her release. Her wall clenched around the shaft inside of her which caused Severus to buck up into her. He thrust into her three more times before he slammed into her and stilled as he spilled his release in her with a grunt. Hermione fell foreword onto Severus's chest with his cock still buried in her.

They were both slick with sweat and thoroughly exhausted from their activities. After a few minutes of laying there Severus lifted Hermione off of him and laid her next to himself on the bed. She curled into his side and put her head on his arm, kissing his bicep. He leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. Hermione sighed in contentment and nuzzled closer to the warm, firm, and wonderful man laying next to her and dozed off. Severus too closed his eyes for a short time. The potions in the other room lay momentarily forgotten while the two of them caught their breath and rested up.

* * *

Severus was the first to move. Hermione made a sound of protest and moved closer to him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "We need to get up Hermione," Severus said gently.

"But I don't want to," pouted Hermione.

"But we have to. We need to finish brewing the potions," he reasoned. At that she let out a moan of protest but rolled over anyway. They both got out of the bed and started to dress. Neither one could stop themselves from stealing glances at the other while they dressed. Once they were fully clothed they faced each other. Severus walked over to where she was standing and pulled her close to him. Hermione tipped her head back slightly so that she was looking into his dark as Onyx eyes. Severus smirked before dipping his head down to capture her mouth in a gentle kiss. Pulling back slightly he gestured to the door leading into the class room. "Shall we?" he asked.

"Certainly," said Hermione, smiling up at the potions master. Together they walked back into the classroom. Each checked on their respective potions, doing the last steps that would complete them. They worked in comfortable silence while they bottled up the potion and labeled them, making them ready for the infirmary. After packing up the potions to be brought upstairs the two turned towards each other not sure what to do next. Severus glanced at the clock, it was nearly midnight. Sighing, he turned back to her and said,

"You had better go back to your dorm, it's getting late." Hermione looked slightly disappointed but nodded anyway. After all, she would be missed if she never returned to her room but it sure sounded like he was dismissing her. Hermione moved to gather up her things in silence and started making her way to the door at the back of the classroom.

"Ms. Granger," Severus said in his professor voice and Hermione froze in her tracks. Suddenly she felt him behind her and he all but purred into her ear, "were you going to leave without saying goodnight?" The next moment had her being spun around and kissed soundly by the potions master. Pulling back after a few moments he smiled down at her. All of Hermione's doubt were erased by the look in his eyes.

"No, of course not," said Hermione before she wrapped her arms around his neck and firmly planted her lips against his. After a what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, the two parted breathing heavily. "Good night, Severus."

"Good night Hermione," said Severus with a smile. This time Hermione walked towards the door with a smile on her face. She had just opened the door to the corridor when she heard him speak again. "And Ms. Granger, I hope you've learned your lesson and I won't be assigning you anymore detentions." Hermione knew better however. She knew that it wasn't what you said, but how you said it that mattered. She had no doubt that there would be more detentions to remember in the future.

FIN

* * *

A/N

I'm sorry this story took so long to complete. I tend to bite off more than I can chew when it comes to writing. I currently have four or five other stories I am working on.

Thank you to everyone who stuck through with this. For some reason this was the most difficult story to sit down and write. If you like my writing I would direct you to the other stories I have posted. As always reviews are most welcome.


End file.
